


The Girl with the X-ray Eyes

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [27]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/F, Guigsy is female, Lesbian Sex, Train Sex, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Guigsy is traveling from Manchester to meet with her band Oasis in London. She sees a girl and they can't take their eyes off of each other. Before long they're using the toilet and not in the way that it is intended.





	The Girl with the X-ray Eyes

The train was taking me down to London. I had nothing to do but listen to music and pass the time as the carriages hurtled through the country. I should be bored out of my mind but I was lucky I’d taken my seat across from a beautiful bird.  
I had an aisle seat, she had a window seat going the opposite way. We were face to face, sort of and I couldn’t get enough of seeing her face.  
She had fair skin. She had her curly blonde hair tied up. Her black eyebrows were perfect flicks accentuating her pale blue eyes. So did her long dark eyelashes, darkened with a touch of eyeliner. Her lips were naturally light and delicate, coyly smiling at me. There was a silver ball where her lip was pierced right in the middle.  
Truth be told, I could hardly see her. There were a pair of empty seats blocking my view of her but she’d caught my eye and I couldn’t stop looking. We were catching glimpses, flirting with our eyes, having eye sex if you will.  
I thought about going up to her, fantasising about what might be. I already had a reputation as a ladies’ woman so why wouldn’t I? She’d go for it because she knew who I was. No one gets in a band and shoots towards fame to not shag the birds. I was too turned on not to.  
Bite the bullet time. No one wants to hear about the time you didn’t shag the girl on the train. I took my headphones off, shoving them in my bag with my Walkman.  
My legs didn’t even feel the turbulence that troubles even the most hardened train traveller as I walked the few steps. I was as cool as you like, ready to make my smooth moves. I sat in the empty seat beside her.  
We kissed before we’d even exchanged words. A simple kiss on the lips soon developed into a long passionate one neither of us wanted to part from. We didn’t spare a second thought for anyone but ourselves, completely oblivious to the other travellers.  
She took hold of my shoulders and gave me a long hard look. I studied her too. She was even more stunning when she wasn’t hiding behind the seats in front of her.   
She wore a peach pink raincoat to protect herself from the miserable weather we were leaving behind. She didn't want to get wet. It was unzipped, showing her simple grey top, it was just low cut enough to hint at her matching grey bra, I wondered if her panties matched too. I looked, she wore dark skinny jeans. Her trainers almost matched her coat, they were a darker pink.  
“You’re from that band, aren’t you?”   
I nodded. “Guigsy, what do I call you?”  
“Call me the girl on the train.” she mysteriously answered.  
The way she refused to give up her name so easily made me want her even more. I leant close to her ear. “I need to know the name I'll be screaming.”  
She looked off to the corner thinking. “Sally.”  
“Is that so Sally can wait or until Sally…”  
“Sally can’t wait.” she said seductively, her eyes flickered over to the end of the carriage.  
I grabbed her hand and she came as I led her to the toilet. I shoved her into the cubicle, locking the door behind us. It was tight. Our bodies were already pressed together.   
This wasn’t going to work. This was stupid. What the hell was I thinking?  
“This is intimate.” she commented before kissing me again, she wasn’t fazed, why was it me that was freaking out over the claustrophobic space.  
Her hands were all over me. My hands were all over her. Slipping under clothes.  
Sally’s fingers found my panties as she pushed me firmly against the door. I had to kiss and bite at her neck to quieten myself as her fingers worked inside of me and her thumb circling my sensitive clit, oversensitive through her and the vibrations of the train. I could hardly concentrate, hardly stand as she made my knees go weak but I guided my fingers into her panties.   
Our lips reunited in a deep, passionate kiss, filled with moans.  
We released and she sat back on the toilet lid, catching her breath. I kept my back to the door, it was the only way I was staying on my feet as I took in deep breaths too.  
The tannoy announced we were coming into Milton Keynes. It meant nothing to me, we had ages before we hit London. We had all the time in the world, or so I thought.  
“That’s my station.” she said quickly dressing, straightening up her clothes and her hair.   
“No…” I tried to protest, enjoying myself too much for it to end. “Don’t.”  
“I've got to get off.” she said as she quickly used the sink.  
I kept in a comment, telling her she already had. I didn’t want to be cheeky. I didn’t want it to end, not just yet.  
She found eyeliner in her bag and wrote her number on my stomach. “Maybe call me if you find yourself in Milton Keynes again.”  
It wasn’t likely. She knew the marks would fade before I had the opportunity to take the numbers down properly. Even if I kept it, even with the demands of a UK tour, there was too much chance for us to ever meet again. I didn’t want an affair with a girl from Milton Keynes anyway.  
The train came to its stop. She snuck out of the toilet and I watched as she got off the train. She walked away just as coolly as I’d approached her and she was gone.   
I went back to my seat unable to contain my smile even once I was back to drowning everything out with my music. It was the smile of a child trying to get away with something and boy had I gotten away with something there. I absent-mindedly wandered my fingers over my top, almost tracing her writing.   
The half an hour to London Euston seemed to go on forever. It usually felt that way but this time, it was like the train was at a stand still. I tried hard but I couldn’t stop thinking about her.  
I wondered who would believe me when I told them I'd gotten lucky on my ride down to supernova heights. Noel wouldn’t hear it. Liam would take the piss forever. Bonehead would tell me to be careful, acting as my brother. Whitey would tell me about similar exploits he’d gotten himself involved in. They’d all be secretly dead jealous that I got the girl on the train and they didn’t.


End file.
